


All In My Head

by harshmorninglight



Series: The Umbrella Academy Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Racist Language, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Unwanted Sexual Attention, Verbally Abusive Language, references to child molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmorninglight/pseuds/harshmorninglight
Summary: Teenage Klaus sees ghosts, and sometimes that's okay. Sometimes, though, they follow him home from a prison and take a twisted pleasure in seeing him break.





	All In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=39708#cmt39708) kink meme prompt.:
> 
> Please read the tags and go no further if this contains any subject matter likely to be upsetting to you.
> 
> Also there is a verrrrryyyy slight Kliego undercurrent in this, but I didn't think it was enough to tag for it specifically.

On Thursday, Reginald drags him along to a prison to contact the ghost of an inmate who died under mysterious circumstances. It isn’t what you’d describe as a resounding success. By Friday, the same ghost who failed to materialize for him in Stonebrook has decided to stick to Klaus like glue.

Everything changes after that.

Klaus has disliked the ghosts for years, remembers being a tiny child swamped by the dregs of society that clung to him like white on rice. But they were bearable. So long as Reginald didn’t leave him in the mausoleum to hear the cries of the most desperate and damned, it was okay.

It _used_ to be okay.

The older he gets, the worse his eclectic collection of ghosts grows, and now at sixteen, he thinks he might just have picked up the worst one yet.

He wakes to the convict, still in his bloody orange prison overalls, palming himself through the tight material of the crotch. The others sometimes ask him questions that he doesn’t know how how to answer ( _Do ghosts get hard-ons? Can they jizz ghost sperm_?) and now he knows the answer to the first question is emphatically, ‘Yes’.

He hopes he doesn’t find out the answer to the second one any time soon.

“You look like a little angel when you sleep,” the man - Arnold Payne, his father had told Klaus - says to him. Klaus rubs at his eyes as he sits up in bed, trying to ignore him. “And a little whore when you’re awake.”

“I can’t hear you,” Klaus says childishly. “You’re not really here.”

But he is. It’s 5.33am, two minutes late for shower and scrub time, and Payne trails after him like a dog with a bone... boner?

“How was it?” Diego asks him, as Klaus reaches their shared bathroom. Luther - Mr Goody Two Shoes - is already halfway through lathering up his shock of blonde hair, and Ben is sleepily brushing his teeth. “The prison? Was it cool?”

“The coolest,” Klaus says sarcastically. Payne is standing there with his mouth wide open, looking like he’s hit the jackpot.

“I like him,” he tells Klaus, pointing at Ben. “Do these two,” he begins, pointing at Diego and Luther, “fuck you two?” he finishes, gesturing to Klaus and Ben. “They look like they’d fuck you two little twinks hard.”

Klaus strips off quickly, so he can get under the shower and cry without anyone noticing. Payne chuckles, low in his ear. “Can’t wait to get naked for me, can you? Little slut." 

“Did you get to talk to any of the prisoners?” Diego presses on. “God, I wish dad had taken me too. You get all the cool missions.”

“No, it was… pretty uneventful. I couldn’t-” Klaus shrugs as he splashes water against his face, not wanting to give this creep any more thought than he has to by referencing the situation, “I couldn’t do what dad needed. So he did his usual _You’re such a disappointment, Number Four, such an insolent, irredeemable piece of excrement on the bottom of my expensive Saville Row shoe_.” His ‘Reginald voice’ - all ridiculous, over the top received pronunciation topped off with a mocking sneer, never fails to make Diego laugh loudly, and Klaus warms to the sound with a wide smile of his own.

“Oh, you like him, do you? Have a thing for Beaners? Should have known. Sluts always get wet for ‘spics.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Klaus says sharply, unable to stop himself. His brothers turn to stare at him, bemused, and Klaus says weakly, “Not- not you guys. Diego, not you.”

“Is there a…” Ben looks around fearfully. “Is there one in here now?”

Klaus attempts to calm himself down, still reeling from the abusive language directed towards Diego. He squirts some shampoo into his hand and shrugs. “Dunno, Benny boy, just thought I heard something.”

He hears Luther mutter _Attention whore_ under his breath and he tries to ignore that particular sting of betrayal, even though he can hardly blame Luther for it, when Klaus _is_ a massive attention whore, like, a good eighty percent of the time.

“Yo, ghost face,” Diego says, catching Klaus’s face fall. He opens his arms up, proud of the way he’s grown these last few months, the developed abs and widening pecs. Klaus averts his eyes. “If you’re here, come and take on a real man. I’ll show you not to mess with my baby brother.”

“I’m not your baby brother,” Klaus points out, but he kinda likes it, really. He squeals when Diego slings an arm around his shoulder, running a soapy hand through the wet curls on his head. “Stop it, Dee!”

“Take it back,” Diego tells him, hands creeping down to his waist, where he begins to tickle. “Take it back, Number Four!”

“Fine, _fine_. I’m your baby brother.” Klaus is laughing fully from his stomach, trying to focus on not getting a stiffy from this, as Diego swaggers away with a wink over his shoulder.

“Hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. So what kind of a fucked up family is this?” Payne asks, almost conversationally, like he expects Klaus to join in.

Instead, Klaus turns his back on him. Not that it makes any difference. A few seconds later, Payne appears back in front of him, his eyes traveling over Klaus’s body as the shampoo drips down his thighs.

“Look at those long legs,” the ghost leers. “Fuck, I really struck it lucky with you, didn’t I?”

 

* * *

 

This morning they’re sparring, and Klaus sees that Ghostface McDouchebag isn’t leaving anytime soon. Throughout breakfast he whispers filth into Klaus’s ear about Reginald, asks if his daddy makes him get down on his knees for him, tells him about his own son that he regularly forced himself on.

Klaus tries not to cry when he talks about killing the boy after he tried to run away. Mostly he feels numb. _He’ll be with you forever_ , he thinks. _And yet you’ll still got a caning from Reginald for failing his stupid, pointless mission._

So when sparring comes around, he’s wired tight, ready to take his aggression out on something other than his own overcrowded brain. Problem is, he’s never been any good at being aggressive, and he’s even less good at it with Payne’s presence all around him, telling him to bend over further, telling him to spread his legs when Luther repeatedly pins him,

When he stands behind Allison, crudely mimicking the act of thrusting into her, Klaus falls to the floor, clutching his heaving stomach, unable to cope.

“Number Four, stand up immediately!” Reginald tells him sharply. Klaus can only cry in response, Payne’s attention back on him as he begins to masturbate over Klaus’s distress. His dick is huge and hard and ugly, and it hovers inches from Klaus’s face.

Klaus knows it won’t touch him, logically there’s no way that can happen, but there’s nothing insignificant about the look of it, the sound of it, as Payne’s hand works it from root to head. His grunts are obscene as he stares at Klaus with half lidded eyes.

“I can’t stand it!” Klaus screams. “This is your fault, dad! He won’t leave me _alone_!”

Reginald pauses, his expression switching from furious to intrigued in a moment. “Your mission yesterday?”

“He followed me here! He won’t stop-” Klaus is gripped suddenly by Diego, who holds onto both of his hands, anchoring him. He feels so good, so real, so part of this world, and Klaus whimpers in response.

“What’s he saying?” his brother asks him, eyes intense as they dart all around the room, trying to pin down a phantom that he'll never be cursed to see.

“Just… sexual stuff. Constantly.” Klaus turns his frustration to Reginald who is still watching this unfold, utterly impassive. “He’s a fucking child molester and you made him latch onto me like a germ!”

“Watch your mouth,” Luther warns him, which earns him a shoulder punch from Allison. Her big brown eyes are wide, concerned, as she joins Diego, kneeling down next to him.

“What’s he doing, Klaus?”

Klaus forces himself to look: sure enough, Payne is still jacking off, his grunts now the only sound in the room. Klaus brings his legs and arms in sharply, suddenly not wanting Diego to touch him. He’s dirty. Seeing this, hearing this, knowing it’s all directed at him… it makes him feel so _dirty_.

“He’s… jacking off,” Klaus says, understanding he’s expected to answer. “He won’t stop.”

“Do something!” Diego tells Reginald, who turns his cold gaze to him. Klaus sees the hard dick erupt with cum, disappearing into the air as it drips from the head, and Klaus stumbles up to his feet, hands over his ears, elbows brought round to cover his eyes. He begins to rock back and forth, keening.  _How is this my life how is this my power how is this happening to me why will nobody stop it._

“Dad, d-d-d-do-”

“Enough, Number Two, with your incessant stuttering! I have discussed this _at length_ with Number Four. Ghosts do not simply _attach_ themselves to a mouthy boy with a lust for attention. He is lying in order to get out of training, nothing more.”

 _Of course_ , Klaus thinks, his hysteria leaving, replaced with numb acceptance. _Of course that’s what he’d say_.

Diego pulls away angrily, shamed by Reginald’s words, and Klaus knows he’ll retreat into himself now for days, talking to nobody apart from mom. Allison leaves him, too, with a distrustful expression on her faces, only this time it’s directed at him, because why would she perceive Reginald’s _expert_ knowledge of their powers to be false?

Payne chuckles softly beside him, still breathing heavily from his climax.

“Your daddy’s a real fucking dick, huh, baby?”

 

* * *

 

Later he sneaks down to Reginald’s bar, medicates himself with three shot glasses of whiskey, until Payne blurs around the edges, grey and silver, before disappearing completely with a soft sigh of a protest, like he was never here, just a particularly lucid product of Klaus's fucked up imagination.

“That worked,” Klaus says out loud to himself, smiling at how easy it was, amused he didn’t think of this sooner.

“Fuck you, daddy dearest. You’re not going to do this shit to me anymore,” he resolves. He thinks of Diego’s angry, embarrassed face, eyes burning into Klaus hatefully, at the embarrassment he caused him today. Klaus leans over the bar and pours himself another glass.


End file.
